


【千百】发炎

by Frau_ohne_Schatten



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25443142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frau_ohne_Schatten/pseuds/Frau_ohne_Schatten
Summary: 耳洞发炎很难受，真的。就算是自己老公也不建议让没经验的人来帮忙打，尤其是自己老公手还不稳的情况就更不推荐了（暗示某mo）。
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	【千百】发炎

左耳耳垂上似乎又传来隐隐酥痒和微热，像是发炎。百向镜中看去，稍稍偏头，柔嫩的左耳上只有耳饰的火彩在跳动。

“momo，怎么了？”千注意到另一个人的动作，抬起头看向镜中轻轻揉着的耳垂的百。

“左边的，有点难弄，想换另一个……”百嘟囔着，白嫩的耳垂在不断揉捏下，已经染上一圈淡红。

“这个还得是让我来啊。”千淡淡回应，仿佛不经意看向百的眼睛。一秒不到的对视，百就像是确认了暗号一样，含笑递给千手中的另一枚耳饰。他向千那边靠了靠，两个人的大腿贴在一起。

距离一下拉近到让人情不自禁脸红的程度，千平稳的呼吸不断打在百的侧脸和脖颈上，百鬓边的碎发也跟着上下摇动。千微凉的指尖点在柔软的耳垂后面，用抚摸的力度捏住后边的耳针，让它在耳洞里缓缓转动着寻找顺畅的通路。

“这样有感觉吗？”

“还好…”

“因为momo这里很敏感…”

“嗯……”

“而且里面一直很紧呢，确实很难拔出来…”

百忍住笑，脸上又添了一抹暧昧的绯红，他竭力保持一动不动，“所以拜托yu……”

话音未落，那根耳钉就被拔出来了，随后才传来迟到的余感。千同样熟稔地给身边的人带上新的耳饰，最后清凉的触感抚慰了微微发烫的耳垂，千在用酒精片轻轻擦着那里。其实没有必要，但这不知不觉变成了习惯。

“疼吗？”同样是出于习惯，千关心问道。

百漫不经心左右摇头，更像是换角度炫耀千亲手带上的另一个耳饰。

微凉的指尖移到他的下巴上，带着一点力度，让百微微抬起头。

千眨了一下眼，闪烁的目光落在百的耳垂上，“很适合momo。”

左耳耳洞发炎是很早之前的事情了，在千的照顾下已经痊愈，耳垂上有点歪的贯穿也成为了身体的一部分，但那种啃食神经末梢的感觉仍会不时复苏。

在那个预算严重不足的日子里，让一个怕针的人给自己打耳洞，会发炎也是在百的预料之中。在负担范围内，他们买了最好的一次性穿耳器。据说无痛不过敏，让耳钉保持三到五天就可以摘下。

“yuki，先在我的耳朵上试试吧！”灯光下，百坐在千旁边，身体向千的那侧倾斜。他用拇指和食指揉了揉自己的左耳耳垂，又捏住底部，微微向下用力。

千能克服紧张与恐惧，用两根手指拿起用酒精片擦过的穿耳器就已经非常了不起。百的全部注意力都在脸色苍白的千身上，光顾着用笑容安慰那个发抖的人。比起千的状况，耳钉尖头从不适的角度扎破皮肤时的疼痛简直不值一提。咔的一声，耳钉终于贯穿耳垂，百比千更快地松了一口气。

“哈哈成功了！就是这样简单的事嘛！”

千仍然不可思议地看着手里用过的穿耳器，因为过度紧张，他的手指像是黏在上面，甚至无法松开。他怯生生地抬起眼睛看刚刚被尖锐针头刺穿的搭档，百给他送上一个安心的笑容。

“完全没事哦yuki桑！过几天就可以把耳针摘掉，然后就能戴闪闪发亮的饰品了，好期待全新Look。”

千终于敢抬起头来看向百的脸，仍带有几分抗拒，抬头又低头，反复几次之后，终于有了看向百的左耳的勇气。虽然没有一丝血迹，但百的左耳耳垂涨得通红，耳垂中间留着一点泛着光的耳钉。

“……疼吗？”千尽力隐藏声音中的恐惧，他的手却止不住地发抖。

“不疼不疼，就像是被小鸟啄了一下。”

“真的吗……”千终于放松了肩膀和手指，但声音中仍然透出迟疑。

“真的哦，小鸟啄过之后还会留下一颗漂亮的宝石，这不是很可爱吗！右耳也来啄一下吧？”

在百的笑脸和安慰下，疼痛、刺穿、伤痕，这些诅咒般的记忆开始被驯服。片刻后，千吐出一口不知憋了多久的气，拿起第二个穿耳器的时候手也不再剧烈颤抖，右耳的耳洞要轻松许多。

两人都平安无事打好耳洞之后，看着百雀跃的样子，千逐渐明白过来，原来伤痕可以不用流血，原来还能有更闪耀的色彩填补空缺。

但他当时没想到，百只会在他看不到的地方流血。真正的伤痕只是延迟出现，不会凭空消失。直到百的左耳红肿到头发也不能遮住，连带着说话咀嚼都有些困难，千才知道在拔掉耳针之后百的左耳发炎了。

“没事啦，是我拔下来的时候太不小心了，用酒精擦一擦就会好。”百的笑容也因为侧脸传来的疼痛扭曲了。

此时百逞强的笑脸和故作轻松只让千的心更加绞痛。千咽下嘴边像是责备的“怎么不早告诉我”，百就是这样，不到瞒不下去的地步不会主动开口。

他默默拿起酒精片，靠到百身边准备给他擦一擦。

百这时候反倒开始手忙脚乱，说什么太近了太奇怪了，没必要。

明明都让自己来穿耳洞了吧？结果说帮忙处理一下就开始害羞了？到底哪件事更值得害羞啊？

“啊啊不用了Yuki桑！拜托了，让我自己来吧！”百皱着眉，双手合十做出认真拜托的样子。

“……不好好处理的话，在台上会很明显，你也不想影响到工作吧？”

果然工作才是杀手锏，终于百还是投降一样乖乖坐在千的身前，偏过头让他用帮忙处理发炎到鼓起的红肿。左耳的皮肤肿得像是只剩薄薄一层，仿佛稍加用力就会撑破。千轻轻用无名指一碰，百就咬着嘴唇倒吸一口冷气，歪着头缩起脖子。

“果然还是很疼吧……”千夹起酒精片，贴上百左耳发炎的地方。

“嘶……啊！”百的牙齿发出摩擦声响，生理性的泪水不自觉溢出眼眶，随即又咬着牙逞强“……没事的！”

“……不用忍也可以的。”千换了新的酒精片，想到百给自己打耳洞的时候会说一些话让自己分散注意力，“你想点别的？”

百显得更委屈了，他一边因为刺痛不断倒吸冷气，一边捂着自己通红的脸，支支吾吾说不出连续的话，“啊啊怎么办……脑子里没有别的东西了……”，他喘息。

竟然会疼到这个程度吗，千的手一顿，无意间又压痛了百，身边的人马上发出了一声惨叫。千马上抽回了手。

“以前踢足球的时候，受伤也非常辛苦吧……”他试着转移话题。

“那不一样……”百用双手捂着脸，说不清是因为痛还是因为害羞，声音像是抽泣，“足球场上怎么会伤到这种地方……”

还好经过几天的紧急消毒处理，到了周末百左耳的红肿已经消去了大半。之后千继续为他擦药的时候，他已经不会痛到惨叫了。只不过表情还是一样奇怪，咬着牙皱着眉，还是苦苦忍受着什么的样子。

又过了一个星期，百的左耳终于恢复了正常的颜色。确认炎症已经完全消去，千重新给他带上塑料耳钉。当他靠近百的时候，百的耳朵没有异样，反倒是脸颊变成了发炎时的通红。

“耳钉我自己来也可以……”虽说是在拒绝，但百带着粗重喘息的声音和无力的语气根本没有说服力。

“最后还是让这边的耳洞有点歪了，我来帮你。”千略带歉意地对他晓之以理。

千玉石般的手指触碰百微热的耳垂那一刻，就像激起了细小的电流，不受控制的酥麻从那处敏感的柔软窜上脊柱，让百不由得发抖。

“还疼吗？”伴随着耳边带着温热吐息的关切声，百微微躬起了后背。

“不疼……”百试探地用一根手指碰了碰耳垂，那里还残存着啃食神经的酥麻，“就是…痒痒的……”

明明都已经消炎了，为什么还有说不清道不明的奇怪感觉？百一个人对着镜子，抬起下巴，仔细看自己光滑的耳垂。他迟疑地抬起一只手，试探地触碰左耳。回忆中强烈的感受瞬间被唤起，千指尖的温度，小心翼翼的触碰，还有冲击鼓膜的声音和吐息……这些感受化为耳垂上难耐的酥痒，体温也随之升高，血液加速集中流向一处。

惨了惨了。

百打开水龙头，把自己不留情地浇湿，用物理手段迫使自己冷静。耳朵上的炎症刚好，就又开始奇怪的发炎了，到底能不能完全消炎啊……

其实不消炎也很好，几年后当千动情地用嘴唇包住自己的左耳时，百在头晕目眩的刺激中晕沉地想。

千的舌头轻轻拨弄着左耳的柔软，时而轻轻吮吸，难耐的酥痒不断堆积，最后变成喉中断断续续的喘息。伴随着千在他胸口游走的灵活手指，从天而降的火箭射穿百的脊柱，像是体内的弦被拉动，他全身紧绷，不受控制地向后仰头，脚趾也紧紧蜷起。

察觉到他的反应，千得意地轻哼一声，放开了百的左耳，不断在他的身上落下羽毛般的轻吻。百轻咬着自己的一只手，堵住变得越来越不受控的叫声。千的嘴唇触及之处，就像发炎一样变得灼烧，刺激骨髓的酥痒野火不断蔓延，直到他从头顶到指尖都缠满欲望的藤蔓。

百在千的怀里动了动，错开那些充满耐心却万分勾人的吻，他与深爱的人对视，刺激不断积累，逼出了急不可耐的泪水。

千的手指握住他前端的欲望的时候，海啸般的欲望几乎让他一瞬间缴械投降。而千仍然不急不缓，还在催熟最甜美的果实。千架起百紧绷的手臂，把他拉到与自己紧贴的距离。他感受到百扭动着腰，渴求着不断接近，情不自禁像是胜利一样低低笑出声。千用无名指，如同多年前那样，轻轻划过百左耳圆润的轮廓，随着他的动作，百发出了越来越急促的喘息声。

“这样有感觉吧……”

“嗯，yuki，快给我……”怀里的人已经迫不及待了。

“因为momo这里一直很敏感啊……”千的手指停在了微微凹陷的耳洞边缘，这是自己在momo身上留下的爱的密道，是永远不会消去的痕迹。伴随着爱人激烈的颤抖和惊呼，他又一次进入了他的身体。


End file.
